Rio Legend Of The Moon Macaw
by MichelleMoon the moon Macaw
Summary: When the lives of everyone in the Jungle of Rio is turn upside down by a group of birds who call themself Moon Macaws,It's up to the gang along with a new friend to find a way to restore the jungle back to it's original state.
1. Chapter 1

It's was a beautiful morning in my home,which is the beautiful jungle of Rio.I laid in my nest,with my head rested against the bushy chest of my clumsy husband,Blu,Life was perfect.

I had already been awake for around ten minutes but I decided to continue lying down.

"Jew..wel..lov..e..u,"Blu mumbled in his sleep.A smile appeared on my face as I lifted my head off his chest.

"I love you too,"I whispered into his ears which caused him to smile in his dreams.

I smiled at him one last time before I took flight out of the best to get breakfast for my family.

Each and every time I exit the nest,I was always greeted by the refreshing morning air of the temperature in the morning is cooling so it isn't too hot to fly and I always enjoyed hearing the local birds singing their morning songs which is unique to their own family.

Maybe It's time that my family has one too,but that will be something I will discuss with them later,now I have to focus on getting breakfast.

"People like you always want back the love they gave away and people like me want to believe you when you said you changed,"I sang as my way to keep myself company during the flight.

I closed my eyes and relaxed when I felt a huge gust of wind blowing against my feathers.

But the relaxing moment was destroyed when a voice shouted,"Watched out!"

I opened my eyes and saw a black Macaw flying straight for me.I tired to move aside but I was too slow and we ended up colliding with each other.

"Oh my god,I'm sorry," He apologised as I regain my stability.

"It's OK,I shouldn't be flying with my eyes closed," I replied as I blinked my eyes several times.

"By the way,my name is sky,"He introduced himself with a huge smile on his face.

" My name is Jewel,"I replied as we both exchanged talons shake.

"Maybe we should land somewhere and have a talk," He suggested.

"Sounds great,"I agreed happily as we both flew down and landed on a nearby branch to have a quick talk.

" So you are new here?"I asked as I adjusted my grip on the branch.

"Yah,I just arrived in Rio a few days ago,"He replied as I nodes my head.

"What kind of bird are you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

Without thinking,he replied,"I'm a rare species of birds called the moon Macaws."

He replied as my eyes widened in fascination.

"Wow," I said.

"Anyway,I would love to chat with you but I need to get breakfast for my family,"I informed him.

He smiled at me and said," alright then,bye,see you around,"He flew away as I waved goodbye to him.

After he disappeared from view,I spread my wings out and took flight to get breakfast.

Back at my nest,my clumsy husband,Blu has women up.

"Where's Jewel?"That was the first thing in his mind the moment he woke up.

He got up into his talons and he made his way to our sleeping kids.

"Kids time to wake up,"He said in a sweet and gentle tone to prevent startling the kids.

"Few more minutes Dad,"My youngest child,Tiago said as he covered his ears with his wings to nlaick out his father's voice.

Fortunately for him,our two other childrens,Carla and Bia both woke up after that heard him.

"Good morning Dad,"Our oldest child,Carla greeted him as she let out a yawn.

"Good morning sweetie,"He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Carla's fore head,making a smile appeared on her face

Next,Our second oldest child,Bia greeted him as she blinked her eyes several times to get her eyes to adjust to the light condition.

"Good morning sweetheart,"He greeted her back as he planted a kiss on her cheeks,causing her to Chuckle.

The three of them for into their talons and they walked to the hollow entrance to get some morning air.

"This air is always so fresh!"Bia exclaimed with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the wind blowing against her body.

"Yeah,"He agreed.

As both Blu and Bia enjoyed the morning air,Carla on the other hand had went back into the hollow and is already listening to her IPod.

After flying for quite a long time,I have reached the part of the forest where all the fruits trees are thriving.

The place was teeming with life as other animals walked around the area looking for fruits so basically this can be the equivalent to a market place whic humans goes to to get food.

There were lots of different types of fruits there but I only have one fruit in mind and that is...MANGOS!

I swooped down from the sky and landed straight on a branch of a mango tree.

"Mmm...looks tasty!"I exclaimed as I walked in the branch to a beautiful big and yellow ripe Mango.

I started sniffing mango to make sure that it is good before I used my beak to break it off the branch.

I went on to collect two more mangos and with the three mangos in my talons,I took flight and flew back home.

It took me about ten minutes to fly back to the area of my best and once I reached close enkugh,I could alreadydy hear chattering coming form the hollow and admist all the chattering,I could distinctly hear the familiar singing voices of my two friends,Nico and Pedro.

I landed onto the ground of my hollow and it looks like a party was going on in there.

Blu and my kids are dancing to the music which Nico and Pedro are playing from their potable music player.

They were so busy dancing that they failed to notice that I had returned.

I walked over to the music player and turned it off and immediately they noticed me.

"Oh hey honey,you are back,"He said as he chuckled nervously.

"I went out to get breakfast and you are partying here,"I said as I starred at him with a stern look.

"Awkward,"The little yellow canary mumbled to his red crested friend.

"Sorry Jewel,I will never have a party at our hollow again,"He apologized as she looked down at his talons like a little kid who had did something wrong.

"Are you kidding me!"I exclaimed which caused him to look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"We can have parties at our hollow but next time,wait for me to be here,"I told him with a smile.

"Alright!then let's get partying!"Nico exclaimed as he turned back on the music.

After a whole morning of partying,Nico and Pedro told us that they had to leave.

" Bye guys, "We waved goodbye to each other as they out of our hollow.


	2. Dream or Vision

"Hey Blu,I arranged a meeting with Cyan,so I have to go now,"I informed him.

"Alright,go and have fun,"Before I left,He walked over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"See you later,love hawk!"I spread out my wings and took flight out of the nest as He stood there and watched me disappeared into the distance.

Bia walked beside him and said,"Dad,I sense that you're jealous."

"Wo what!"He exclaimed as he turned to face her with his eyes wide opened.

She chuckled and said,"Dad,don't deny it,you're jealous that Mom is spending her afternoon with someone else and not you."

"That is pure rubbish,Bia why would I be jealous of your Mom spending her afternoon with another girl,it's not like she is spending it with another guy,"he continued to deny but she could just see right through him.

She snorted and said"Don't worry Dad,It's normal for you to feel jealous."

"I...,"He said as he tried to think of a stood there and looked at him with her head cocked.

"Alright!fine you win,I may be a tiny bit jealous,"He admitted with his cheeks red.

"I knew it!"She exclaimed as she snapped her talons.

He looked at her with a annoyed face and asked,"why is this so important to you?"

"It's not important,I just want to mess with you,"she replied narrowed his eyes and smacked his forehead with his wing,clearly annoyed by her.

"You and your mother both love to mess with me,"He sigh as she chuckled.

"Don't take it to heart Dad,we still love you,"She said as walked forward and gave him a hug.

He embraced her in the hug and said,"Of course I know that."

I flew through the afternoon skies of Rio as the sun burn down on me from above,it certainly way hotter now compared to a few hours ago.

"Jesus Christ,this is hot!"I exclaimed as I wiped away my sweat with my talons.

At one point the sun was so hot and bright that I couldn't fly looking straight as my eyes will get burn by the sun.I continued flying while I looked down,it was dangerous,I know that but It was the only way to fly in this super hot day.

I continued my flight while looking down,completely unaware that I was flying straight for the tallest tree in the whole attitude that I was flying at will put me in a safe distance above most of the trees but not these one.

I didn't even know it was coming until collided with the tree head impact knock me out and caused me to fall about 40 feet to the ground below.

Fortunately my body landed in a pile of dead leaves,which reduced the impact of the fall.

"Ouch!"I exclaimed as I blunked my eyes to regain my vision.

But instead of seeing the sky,I was looking at the roof of a hollow.

"Where am I?"I thought as I got back up on my talons.

"You're finally up,but we have no time to lose you have to go now!"A frantic voice shouted from behind me.

I turned around and saw sky."Sky,what's going on here?"I asked as I approached him.

"No time to explain,you have to go now!"He replied in a demanding voice as he pointed to the exit of the hollow with his wing.

"No,I'm not living until you tell me what is going on here!"I retaliated with my eyes widened.

"Listen Jewel,If you want to help your friends and family you have to go,"He told me as he placed his wings on my shoulders.

I got angry and pushed his wings off my shoulders."Just tell me what is going on!"I exclaimed with my beak trembling in anger and my eyes are turning red also in anger.

We both exchanged looks at each other and after a while he opened his beak but before he could say anything,a huge explosion rock through the whole tree,causing the tree to tilt to the right.

The tree continued to tilt further and further as I heard the wood breaking.

"Get out of here!"He shouted,this time,I agreed without hesitation,we made our way to the exit but before we could fly out,I huge fire ball came flying at us.

"Oh No!"He fire ball struck as and the last thing I know,we were engulfed in flames.

"No!"I exclaimed as I shot up from the dead leaves.

I panted heavily as i took deep breaths in to calm myself down.I looked around me and I was back in the jungle of Rio.

I got a feeling that whatever happened wasn't a dream,but something else,something that I just can't explained.

But I stopped thinking about it when I remembered that I still had to meet up with Cyan.I spread my wings out and zoomed back to the sky and flew at two times the speed to make up for lost time.

Fortunately,during the time I was out,the weather got more cloudy,which means that it was less sunny and therefore it was easier for me to fly.

After a few minutes of flying,I reached the place where we agreed to meet which is a cliff that overlooks a huge lake.

Before I even landed on the cliff,I could already spot her sitirng on the edge.

I fluttered down next to her which immediately alreated her of my presence.

"Sorry I'm late,"I apologized as i used my wing to clean the area on the edge that I was planning to seat it was clean,I sat down there.

"It's okay,"She replied with a smile across her face.

We sat down on the cliff edge and noone of us silence allowed me to have time to think about the thing that happened earlier,the dream that I had.

It felt so real to be a dream but yet it couldn't be real and why did a bird that i barely know appeared in this actually mean something,is it a warning of what was to happen in the future?I was so deep inthoughts that I didn't hear Cyan calling me.

"Jewel!"She shouted for the fifth time I think and this time I finally heard her.

"Sorry,I didn't hear you,"I apologized quickly.

She looked at me with a concerned looked on her face and she asked,"Are you feeling fine?"

"Yes,I am,thanks for your concern,"I replied with fake smile acrossed my face.

"Alright,"she said.

"Do you want to get going or do you want to stay here longer?"She asked me.

I thought for awhile before I replied,"Let's stay here for a few more minutes."

Back at the are around my nest,Blu and my kids

are all playing catching outside,with Blu as the catcher.

"Come and catch me if you can!" Tiago taunted him with his tongue sticking out of his beak.

"You're in trouble when I get my talons on You!"Blu shouted as he flew at Tigao who flew out of his reach before he could catch him.

" Too slow Dad!"Tiago shouted before he flew away to hide.

Blu then turn his attention to our two daughters, Bia and Carla.


End file.
